Lord Marksman Arc
Lord Marksman Arc is the sixth and last story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. While Zhcted Civil War is still ongoing due to Tina's successful invasion onto Silesia, Ganelon meanwhile is plotting on summoning Tir Na Fal so he can absorb her powers while feuding with Tigre whose Black Bow is connected with the King of the Magic Bullet. To stop Ganelon's sinister ploy and quelling the civil war that is started by Tina, Tigre and his allies must defeat both Ganelon and Tina in order to bring peace back to Zhcted. It is also the last story arc of the entire series. Prologue 'The Truth of the King of the Magic Bullet Myth' Prior to his departure from Silesia, Tigre met Sofy at a nearby inn where she revealed the truth of the King of the Magic Bullet, which reminded him about Lim's own words from Molsheim Plains. Feeling uneasy, Sofy described her discovery onto the lore and suspecting Tigre as the King of the Magic Bullet. Despite his shock, Tigre continued to hear Sofy's explanation about Tir Na Fal that led to the Demon's sinister ambitions. Sofy then described a goddesses named Zorya who seemly shared some similarities with Tir Na Fal herself, including the paths of either Hero or Demon King. Tigre however declared he would never become the Demon King, much to Sofy's relief while teased him to take her going somewhere once the civil war in Zhcted is over. Chronology 'Sinister Purple Skies' The next day, combat medics are checking on the soldiers' but fails to find any symptoms, leaving Lebus Army vulnerable. To make matters worse, Leitmeritz Army is also affected as the first 100 soldiers are vomiting, forcing Leitmeritz-Lebus Army to leave Boroszlo Plains and camps elsewhere. Liza and Olga then visit Elen and Lim in regards of the latter's burned injury by Bargren's flames. The Vanadises then learn a place named Zagan via Liza's explanation when she says that she is dreaming on seeing shadows of Sasha and Fine who also told her the same place. Regardless, this prompts all four to believe tthat it was served as a warning about Tigre's impending danger hat Lim's dream may be as a warning that Tigre could be in danger. So after Elen placing Rurick in charge for both armies, all four (Elen, Lim, Liza and Olga) are rushing their way for Zagan and save Tigre. Part 2 Somewhere at the wilderness, Tigre, while taking his break for his journey to Zagan, is accompanied by two villagers named David and Rena on his hunting trip. During their return from his hunting trip however, they witness a village that is invaded by something sinister which. In order to save many villagers ashe can, Tigre fights against the demons and aiding all of the villagers' evacuation, only to be horrified ee something has invading the village and Tigre is forced fend off the demons and rescuing as much residents as possible. Part 3 Elsewhere, having defeated the invading Muozinel Army and traitors, Polesia-Olmutz Army are planning on marching back to Silesia. Sofy and Mila are also shocked to see the purple sky as the Light Vanadis concern, she assumes the phenomenal is related with Tir Na Fa. To make the situation more complicated, both Vanadis receives a report from a messenger about the fall of Silesia, forcing Polesia-Olmutz to rendezvous with Leitmeritz Army instead. During their journey, Sofy and Mila also encounter Titta. Gaspar, Gerard and Damad who made their escape from the capital city According to Titta, she was worried about Tigre because he has left Silesia for more than ten days, so she, along with Gerard, Gaspar and Damad, had to escape Silesia in order to find Tigre. On their way however they were ambushed by nearby bandits, but they were quickly rescued by soldiers from Polesia-Olmutz Army.The process of their escape wasn't easy either. At first, the group tried to find Eugene only them to learn his arrest and worst of all, Silesia was in chaos when Silesia was under attacked by the invading Osterode Army.. Titta then declares her resolve to meet Tir Na Fal while revealing the location to be northwestAccording to both Sofy and Mila, the direction Titta was talking about was located in between Legnica and Lebus, where it was believed that was the main battlefield where Liza, Elen and Fine chose Boroszlo Plains as the battleground.. Believing that said location to be significant, Mila decides to follow Titta with Sofy without their troops. Gaspar and Damad also going to tag along while Gerard chooses to stay with Polesia-Olmutz Army. With that, the group of five rush for the northwest direction to find Tigre. part 4 Silesia is also affected by the purple skies where everyone has becoming sick. 'Tir Na Fal's Descent: Ganelon's Fall and Defeat' Tigre's Confrontation with Ganelon (To be added...) Goddess Possession Limalisha's Ascension as New Vanadis (To be added...) Possessed Titta's Rescue (To be added...) 'Aftermath and Next Plan' (To be added...) 'Formation of the Black Dragon Army' Sofya's Ambush by Valentina Outside Leitmeritz Army's camp, Sofy is strolling outside Leitmeritz Army's camp only for he suddenly hears whispers from Tina about the missing Zaht. This opts her to rush for Leitmeritz Army's camp, only to be severely injured by Tina who then escape after seeing incoming Tigre and his allies. The "Funeral" and Vow of Vengeance (To be added...) 'Eugene Rescue Mission: Tigre's Path to be the King' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Meanwhile, Tina also learns Eugene's escape and immediately orders an extensive search but to no avail. Despite her frustrations, Tina isn't too worried as she already expecting Eugene's destination to be Pardu considering several reports about him went for Silesia's Southern Gate. She then summons Miron and demands his explanation on stabbing Eugene. When Miron laments his enemy's escape, Tina tells him that she has specifically told him to wait until Eugene's trial and warns him that if this incident is leaked, it will taints Ruslan's good name. However, she forgivesPat of the reason why Tina still keeping Miron is because of his undying loyalty for King Viktor, despite his increasingly unhinged while anticipating Eugene's demise. the old chamberlain and urges him to get some rest, which he begrudgingly complies. Being alone, Tina is currently focuses onto her enemies (Black Dragon Army, Eugene and the rebellious nobles from the south) and plotting to get rid of them in order to fulfill her ambition. 'Eugene's Dying Wish: The Death of the Vanadis Mentor' Shortly after their escape, Tigre and Gaspar get a physician to check on Eugene. Sadly, the physician concludes that the Earl's will not lasted for more than ten days, causing Tigre to blame himself For Tigre, the mission's failure meant his lost the trust from Elen, Lim and those who were highly supported Eugene.. The trio then stay at a nearby inn for recuperation. While Gaspar leaves for Litomyšl, Tigre meanwhile stays and accompanying Eugene. At the same time, he also begrudgingly tells Eugene about the truth behind his departure from Silesia. Hearing Tigre's story opts Eugene to conclude that Tina is fulfilling her vile ambition to be Zhcted's ruler before napping, much to Tigre's confusion The bizarre part about Tigre's surprised reaction is because Eugene already knew Tina's vile ambition all along.. Two days later, Gaspar returns to the inn with Elen, Lim and Eugene's family. Just as Tigre is about to leave, Eugene asks him to stay with everyone. After his apologies to his wife Marina, Eugene pleads Tigre to become the King of Zhcted. This shocks everyone especially Tigre who is still hesitant since he is not a citizen of Zhcted and his fear of becoming corruptedTigre has two reasons for his doubt to become the king: First of all, he fears that if Brune citizen ever in becoming king, it will bring uproar from Zhcted's citizen and only prolonging its crisis. The biggest worry he has however is his position may change him into a corrupted ruler.. Eugene however insists Tigre to accept this request because of the Vanadises's trust upon him, a feat not even Zhcted aristocrats can achieved Aside from Zhcted Nobility's inability to gain all Vanadises trust, Eugene also knew every well that the demise of Zhcted Nobility is inevitable one way or another. Ruslan's weaken condition, Ilda's death and especially his dying state were the very prominent example., as well Elen's integrity that keep him in check because he has known her and Lim for four years. Tigre's only reply however is he need to reconsider about it. While Tigre recalls his journey he made so far, Elen approaches towards him and tell him that its up to him to make that decision. As he still hesitant, Elen whispers to Tigre's ears for thinking too much, which opting Tigre to realize that he still have Elen and others he treasured in. Later, Tigre returns to Eugene and declares that he will become the King of Zhcted but never abandons Brune. Seeing Tigre's resolution makes Eugene smile and entrusts his family and Pardu to himThe major reason why Tigre eventually accepts Eugene's request is because he felt that he has "robbed" the old earl's future and the only way for him to take responsibility is to at least protecting his family and Pardu.. On the next day, Eugene takes his last breath and passes away and his body will be taken to Litomyšl for his funeral via horse carriage. Out of everyone in Pardu who participate Eugene's funeral, only Lim doesn't participate the event as she is busy on planning to defend Pardu from the incoming Adelaide Army. To her surprise, Tigre enters into her tent under Elen's request and calls for some drinks. Tigre then asks Lim to talk about Eugene which shocks Lim as she is wondering if it is Elen's idea. Tigre affirms it by telling that he needs to know out of a friendship between him and his father, as well the late Earl's trust for him. Feeling that he must know since he is the candidate for the crown, Lim tells Tigre everything about Eugene. During their conversation however, after drinking her red wine Lim begins to cry which prompts Tigre to comfort her. Few minutes later, Lim wakes up and realizes that both she and Tigre were sleeping after their were drunk. After seeing Tigre's sleepy face however, Lim also continue to sleep for a while. 'Adelaide Army's Fall and Valentina's Move' Elsewhere, immediately after its foundation Adelaide Army is facing internal chaos as two generals, Genova Cember and Zaur Elek who are caretaker of Adelaide one of few remaining contenders for the crown, are at each other throats. In spite their numbers grew, so do their animosity against each other. At one night however, Cember and Elek are arguing over Adelaide which lead them to their deaths as they are killing each other. As the result, without any effective leader in the army, four aristocrats and 3,000 soldiers immediately breaking ties with the former army, leaving the remaining 7,000 soldiers to ally themselves with Osterode Army. Meanwhile in Silesia, Tina receives the news about Adelaide Army's demise but she isn't surprised. In fact, she already anticipated Adelaide Army's downfall and but not expecting 7,000 soldiers would serve her after the said army's fall. Nevertheless, Tina also hears about the Black Dragon Army's split but decides to attack Pardu. She then meet Valery, who is reading a book at the time) and tells him that she need to go outside the capital. Valery, who know Tina is going to a war, tells her his of reading some books which causes Tina recalling her childhood memories. Before Tina's departure, Valery writes a button with his pen and gives a button to her as a lucky charm. Tina smiles and accepts Valery's gift. 'Response to Tigrevurmud's Goal for the Crown' Several days later, Tigre's declaration for the crown has spread across Zhcted especially Silesia. According to his declaration, he understands that nobody will accept him as a candidate but he urges them not to forget that the first Black Dragon King wasn't originated from this kingdom; besides, with the support from Leitmeritz(Elen), Olmutz(Mila), Lebus(Liza) and Brest(Olga), he hopes to end the civil war and clearing Eugene's honor. Many aristocrats refuse to believe this declaration until they receive letters from Marina and Elen which contain their official seal, further plaguing Silesia with fear and doubt. Of all people who receive such news however, Tina-who is arranging her army-is especially both stunned and upset to learn about Eugene's passing has leads to Tigre's participation for the crown. On one afternoon, Tina quickly starting an emergency audience (which also served as a war council) with everyone present and after announcing Tigre's declaration as true, Tina makes her speech of contempt against Tigre's participating for the crown despite his position as Brune's war hero and the support from four Vanadis and Pardu; additionally, she claims Ruslan to be the only legitimate ruler to Zhcted due to his lineage and charisma of a nobility. Tina's rousing speech has everyone motivated to the point they roar with passion and rage. The meeting then ends with Tina declares that the Valentina Army will depart by tomorrow. After being left alone while recalling her time and effort to make this far, Tina vows to protect her ambition as she views the war as her best opportunity to annihilate Tigre and the Vanadises once and for all. At Pardu, Black Dragon Army's morale has risen sharply after hearing Mila's arrival with Leitmeritz Army and Olmutz Army by tomorrow. Still, Tigre feels guilty because not everyone are willingly to support his declaration despite some are sympathizing Marina's situation. On one patrol however, Tigre and Gaspar are surprised to see Regin and Mashas and welcoming them to Pardu. Instead, Regin berating Tigre over his declaration for becoming Zhcted's king but after hearing his story, from his battle against Ganelon to Eugene's death, Regin sympathizes Tigre's situation but still wondering about Brune's affair. To the shock of both Mashas and Regin, Tigre declares that he will become the king of both Zhcted and Brune because he vows to protect those he felt important to him, regardless their origins. As Regin remains skeptical, Tigre pleads her help to make this dream a reality while planning on making her as his wife. Hearing his words makes Regin so happy that she tells Mashas to close his eyes, calling Tigre to get up and kisses his left cheek while revealing her right palms that reveals an ancient tattoo, which reminding his battle against Ganelon. Mashas then asks Tigre about the Black Bow, to which Tigre replies he will let it continue to carry on his legacy even if it means exhausting it's powers. His answers prompts both Mashas and Regin to believe the Black Bow not only changing Tigre's life, but also creating a new legend for Zhcted and Brune. 'Battle of Zamberk: Black Dragon Army vs Valentina Army' First Battle: Valentina's Crushing Dominance On the next afternoon, Mila finally arrives to Pardu with 3,000 strong Leitmeritz-Olmutz Army and seeing everyone greeting her, especially Tigre, Regin and even Marina. The war council immediately begins with six people (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila, Mashas and Regin) are discussing about Valentina Army that comprises 12,000 army and its commander is none other than Tina. In spite their 10,000 strong army, Tigre resolves remain as he decides in heading for Zamberk Plains. As both Black Dragon Army and Valentina Army have finally arrive at Zamberk Plains, the battle begins with archer units from their respective army rain down their arrows against each other. Elen leads Leitmeritz Army for Osterode Army but her horse is killed by Osterode Army's long spear soldiers, causing her to fall down. Even so, Elen manages to survive by killing enemies with any weapons she could find, from sword to long spears until she equips one sword from a dead soldierIt is then Elen begins to realizes about Sasha's advice about the true definition of being a War Maiden: The real Vanadis would not constantly relying on the Viralt's power in order to define her status and might but what value the most as Vanadis is her experience as a warrior in the battlefield. This would later becoming helpful for Elen and other Vanadis that took Sasha's advice deep into their heart.. Eventually, Elen reunite with Leitmeritz Army while confronting Tina who is riding her horse and vowing to slay her former comrade Throughout the entire time, Tina have been thinking about why the situation turned against her especially since Tigre is now her opponent for the crown. mere sight of Elen alone has prompted Tina that she has been underestimating Elen all the time and believe that without her, Tigre would never come to Zhcted and her ambition will be unstoppable.. Whilst glaring at Tina, Elen warns her men to stay back but they charge for Tina instead. To Elen's horror, Tina easily slaughtering her army without any blood staining her dress, instantly obliterating the Black Dragon Army's left wing unit. Without any surviving soldiers with her, all Elen can do is to dodge Tina's attack while facing Osterode Army. Suddenly, several arrow shots kill some enemies that saving Elen. To everyone surprise, Tigre arrives and rushes to save Elen's rescue which buying some time for Leitmeritz Army's escape. Osterode Army is trembled instantly after seeing Tigre but Tina aim for himPart of her attention towards Tigre is because of her hostility towards her rival contender for the crown, as well of her increasingly wariness towards the Black Bow. In fact, she was so focused onto Tigre to the point she forgot to kill Elen who was still vulnerable without Arifar. and uses Ezendeis's Vol Dole in order to kill Tigre's from above. Miraculously, Tigre counters Ezendeis's attack with the Black Bow and, with Elen throwing a dagger at her as an distraction, Tina had to dodge the knife midair and fall onto the ground, prompting Osterode Army soldiers to surround and protect her. Despite this, the first battle is Valentina Army's victory. After hearing the obliteration and retreat of Leitmeritz Army, Mashas and Mila also force to order their respective units to withdraw from battle. Last Meeting Between Bitter Contenders Having their conditions complied, both Tigre and Tina eventually arrive and meet somewhere at Zamberk Plains. The two begin their argument where Tigre calls her out for attempting to replace Ruslan as Zhcted's ruler. Tina however counters his "assumptions" by insisting that all she did was "fulfilling" her duty as a Vanadis and mocking his support from her former comrades are merely "arbitrary". Even when Tigre reveals about Tir Na Fal's descent-which is resulted a cooperation between Ganelon and Tina-that almost destroying Zhcted, especially after hearing Tina's "relief" to hear Ganelon's demise, Tina instead says that she already knew it and deeming Tigre paves his path with bloodshed just like herEven claiming her method to be different, Tina also thought the "same idea" on stopping the Demon's ambition and saving Zhcted. The problem however is because she never seen Tir Na Fal before despite Ganelon's information, she has underestimated Tir Na Fal's true power that gave more trouble to Tigre and his allies. Not to mention her lies about Vanadis's duty has led to Tigre's suspicions that contradict her own statement.Additionally, due to Tina's sole focus on become Queen without accounting Ganelon's future plan. She even overlook Ganelon's action that if Ganelon succeed in defeating Tigre and the Vanadises, her rule as the Queen will be constantly in chaos and she alone will never be able to stop Ganelon due to Black Bow's user that only appear every few generations., much to Tigre's anger as he suspects her vile intentions towards Valery. As Tina continues to persist her aid to the Zhcted Nobility in removing its enemies, Tigre brings up Eugene's case which prompts Tina to turn silent. The meeting ends with a sour note as Tina insisting on attacking Pardu as long Tigre still stands.While Tigre is keeping legacy from Eugene by aiming to the throne to protect his family, Tina doesn't show any concern much on how Eugene wants to be.Their resolves weren't even shaken either: In the eyes of Tina, as long Tigre continues to protect Eugene's legacy, she will always considering him as the enemy to Zhcted Nobility; Tigre meanwhile is forced to defeat Tina in order to reach for the crown. Second Battle: Sofya's Unexpected Return (To be added...) 'Death of Valentina and Abdication from Ruslan' At Silesia, Tina orders the ministers to initiate Ruslan's coronation immediately. To her shock however, Tina learns that Valery was kidnapped by Miron and they were located on the castle walls which are installed with the Magical Chains, forcing her to climb in it in order to reach Miron. 'Tigrevurmud Vorn, the new King of Zhcted' 'New Kingdom, New Reign, New Era' Notable Event *Tigrevurmud-Valentina Conflict **Battle of Bals **Defense of Bydgauche **Eugene Rescue Mission **Battle of Zamberk **Siege of Silesia *Tir Na Fal's Descent Story Impact *Ganelon's origins is revealed where he was once a former philosopher prior his meeting with the late King Charles, who was just a soldier before his rise as the King of Brune. Further revelation also indicating his absorption onto the real Vodyanoy has corrupted his soul, instantly transformed into the demon he is now and becoming an immortal, outliving even King Charles while witnessing the events happening in Brune. *Zagan, an ancient place that is located at northwestern Zhcted which is mentioned by Ganelon's threat letter from the previous arc, finally make an appearance as the former Duke's ritual site for Tir Na Fla's descent. It is also the final confrontation between Tigre and Ganelon where the former *Ganelon's ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal has causing the skies turn purple which considers as bad omens to come. Fortunately, Tigre and his allies manages to stop Ganelon from bringing the Goddess of Darkness and Death from ascending onto human realm. **Elen and Liza are the first to witness such phenomenon and becoming horrified to see their respective army has becoming mysteriously sick that not even army medic can identify their symptoms. **Sofy and Mila are next and, adding with the news that Silesia has fallen to Tina's control, had to abandon their mission to Silesia and heading towards Zagan and find Tigre. *Ganelon's demise and Tir Na Fal's departure back to the heavens have drastically changing the entire lives of both Tigre and his allies altogether, with the fossilization of the five Viralts as their cost of defeating Ganelon. ** While not involving in Zhcted's affairs until Tigre's final confrontation against Tina, Brune finally free from Ganelon's influence for good this time. ** Now with five Viralts are fossilized and Bargren disappears in order to avoid fossilization, Elen, Lim, Sofy, Mila, Liza and Olga are (temporarily) rendered into merely normal human beings. This means that the not only the Vanadises, while losing their powers, they are also easily injured by anything comes to them, they also had to relying on normal weapons for their future battles. Considering their past experience in various wars and battles. *** Sofy, due to losing Zaht's power, is heavily injured by Tina's ambush during her stroll outside Leitmeritz camp. Her injury is so severe to the point her "funeral" is held and forcing Polesia Army to withdraw from battle. In reality, the "funeral" is actually a ruse to fool Tina and she will not be rejoining Tigre and others until the climax of Zhcted Civil WarIn order to make sure the ruse is working, Sofy have to stay at Polesia for some time fearing that she will be attacked by Tina again in the future.. *** The fossilization of the Viralts makes the Vanadises remembers about late Sasha's advice that the Vanadis must not solely rely on their Viralts as she warn that fully reliance on the Viralt will weaken them over time. It is where the Vanadises will be tested their true value as a War Maiden on the battlefield. *Tina's ignorance to see the phenomenon of purple skies and her decision to stick to her plan rather than make amends by assisting Tigre and Vanadises on Boroszlo Plains further fueled Tigre and Vanadis' hatred for her. Tina remain stick to her plan despite Tir Na Fal descend to the Earth and despite Viralt warns her many times, she was ignorant of such warnings. This alone further spell doom for Tina throughout the the arc's climax as all of her plots are falling apart as Tigre and his allies manage to overcome their ordeal, no matter how cunning her plans are. **Additionally, Titta effectively takes Valentina's role as Vanadis of Osterode only until Ganelon is defeated. *The Black Dragon Army is founded by Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila, Liza, and Olga, which comprises three main armies from Zhcted's respective territories (Leitmeritz, Olmutz and Lebus), and the third coalition army after the Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights despite Tigre is the only Brune citizen to join the army. *The Barbarian Army are introduced as a secondary antagonist after Tina and her accomplice, whose atrocities are similar to other invaders such as Muozinel Army and Sachstein Army, and also the one whom Ilda defeated during a flashback in Urs Arc. Zhcted's civil discord after House Kurtis's destruction and Silesia's chaos however does gives the Barbarian Army an opportunity to invade Zhcted, disregarding either the Black Dragon Army or Osterode Army, only to the beaten by the former despite their overwhelming numbers. *Elen's plot as the Vanadis plot to assign someone as their "King" was finally put in place but it is executed in more peaceful ways. Tigre was selected as King from Vanadis allies and none oppose against their decision for it. Originally Elen want to plot with other Vanadis to perform rebellion on Volume 1 to overthrow King Viktor and appoint someone as their "King" but later due to Tigre's wisdom and leadership the Vanadis now appoint Tigre without any disagreement from others that allies with Tigre as their King. *Eugene's escape from Silesia and his tragic death has ultimately lead to Tigre's declaration about his aim for the crown, further leading to a final battle that will end the civil war in Zhcted's civil war once and for all. **For the people of Pardu, they are saddened for their lost of their lord without proving his innocence. The final battle against Tina and her own army at Zamberk Plains is their only way to avenge their lord and clear his name and honor. **Eugene's wife and daughter(namely Marina and Elisa) are the only legacy for both House Shevarin (Eugene) and House Kurtis (Ilda) combined While Ilda's family line may have perished in the wake of Julian's death by Osterode Army. House Kurtis was barely survived through another branch that consists both Marina (Ilda's sister) and Ilda's distant relatives.. Like Elen and Lim, Marina also supports Tigre to end the civil war. Within the aftermath, Tigre even adopts them in order to continue his legacy. **Tina is especially irritated and shocked after hearing Tigre's declaration for the crown and yet it doesn't stop her from attacking Pardu. Since he is now a successor to EugeneTigre's declaration however eventually changed by becoming King of Brune and Zhcted. , the Void Vanadis turns her hostility towards him and vows to crush him so her ambition can be fulfilled. **The aristocrats and retainers in Silesia, especially from the western territories which are near to the border between Brune and Zhcted, does feel skeptical towards Tigre due to him being the only outsider, only to be easily panic when they receives letters from both Elen and Mariana with their official seals as their recognition and support. Through the manipulation from Tina however **Interestingly, Eugene's death also pushed Tigre's decision to become the king for both Brune and Zhcted in order to protect the people whom he cherished the most, disregarding their origins. His drastic actions may shocked both Regin and Vanadis' surpriseThe reason such is Tigre will protect his cherished person that he considers them as part of his family.. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc 3 Category:Story Arcs